The Song That Bring Us Together
by ViviChenny1
Summary: When they were younger, they had a little sister. The three boys and girl lived in harmony, until everything fell apart. The girl went on her own path a year after Luffy and is now reunited with her brother, with secrets of her own, which only the four sworn siblings know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeeeaaah... I shouldn't have started a new story, but I did XD I hope you guys enjoy it :P

**WARNING:** There will be major spoilers, starting from next chapter. If you are not up to date with the manga, I advice you to not read this story or at least wait until you're up to dat with the manga or the anime had caught up.

**Description:** When they were younger, they had a little sister. The three boys and girl lived in harmony, until everything fell apart.

The girl went on her own path a year after Luffy and is now reunited with her brother, with secrets of her own, which only the four sworn siblings know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. This is purely fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everything is starting to calm down. The ship, that Straw Hat Luffy, Reighly and Knight of the Sea, Jinbe board sailed off a while ago. Many reporters were talking on their transmitter snails, discussing about the episodic event of Straw Hat and his questionable actions. Many marines sighed tiredly and went back to work to rebuild Marine Headquarters to its former glory. Small waves rushed through the water and quickly crashed into the big sea. However, some were smashed onto the side of a wooden boat.

Around the corner of Marine Ford, sailed through the relatively calm seas. The boat is quite small, only a maximum of three people can board it. It has a simple, single, white sail, which was manually monitored by a little old man in his 60's.

On board, there was also a girl with a slender body. She has fair skin, large doe brown eyes, tall nose and a pair of rosy lips. She has a cute baby-face, as she still has some baby fat on her cheeks. Her wavy brown hair flutters in the wind, as it occasionally rest on her shoulders. On her ears, there were five unique earrings - three on her right and two on her left - and around her neck was a silver bead chain, with two dog tags dangling on it. She wore a tight, white singlet top and a pink oversized top over the singlet. She wore a pair of grey knee-length pants and a pair of black ankle converse on her feet.

The little boat sailed against the docks of the Marine Headquarters. Marines who were working near the docks immediately questioned the two people, but they did not get any answers. The girl stood up and she stepped onto the concrete floor, making a shuffle sound under her feet.

"What are you doing?" one marine asked.

"You're not suppose to be here," another stated.

"Who the hell are you?" a third one question.

Yet, they did not get any answers from the girl or any acknowledgement.

"Stop right there, girl! You are not prohibited to be here," Momonga growled and stepped in front of her, "leave."

The girl glanced up at the man, but didn't take much notice. She walked pass the vice-admiral, wordlessly. Which made the the mohawk man frown deadly. He snarled stretched his arm to the girl, but his hand reached nothing, but air. He quickly twisted his body and saw the girl already cross the bridge.

"Fire warning shots!" Momonga ordered and marines close enough to hear the order, followed through. However, the girl did not take notice. Now, everyone's attention was on the commotion and journalists are already pouncing at the potential world wide news.

The girl didn't take notice of all the gun fire, loud yelling and cameras flashing. She stood at the edge of the large crack of the ground. She stared down at the deep valley with solemn eyes. The corner of her lips twitched into a small smile and her eyes slowly shut.

The marines and journalists went quiet. There was small whispers here and there, but they all intensely stared at the unknown girl. Many questions ran through their heads. How did she and that old man get at Marine Headquarters without being sighted? Does she know Potgas D. Ace or Whitebeard? But the most asked question, who is she?

**[A/N: Listen to Run to You by Pentatonix if you want the full effect]**

The unknown girl's eyes opened and she took a deep breath. Then sweet melody escaped her lips. She placed her hands over her stomach, as she sang her song. Her voice was light and sweet, each melody rolled out gracefully and beautifully. Yet, her voice was smothered with pain, hurt and loss. Each word has a deep emotion of bitterness and heartbreak.

It was a song of lost and pain. It described how the lost a war and their kingdom was gone. Yet, she will still run and find her love 'til the end of time, to the depths of the Earth.

As the brunette sang, everyone gazed at her. Her melodic voice froze the people around her and her song struck their hearts - some people even teared up. Their souls trembled as the girl's voice rang through their ears. Those powerful words, coated with strong emotions struck deep into their hearts.

The song ended, as the girl's eyes fluttered her eyes shut and a droplet of salty tear escaped her eyes. She took a sharp breathe and her lips stretched into a loose grin. "Liar," the girl muttered and lowered her head, as her hair curtain her eyes, "you said you'll never die. You promised us that you'll always be there for us and be our older brother." The unknown brunette chuckled weakly and harshly wiped her tears away. She took a deep breathe and look up once again. She exhaled and pushed her hair from her face. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the bridge once again. Her shoes dully tapped on the wooden plank, while the wind blew her brown hair back.

"What is your purpose here?" Momonga gruffly asked, when she was at the other side of the bridge.

The unknown girl glanced up at the vice-admiral once again, but this this time, she did not look away. Which, made the mohawk man taken a back. The dull, solemn eyes pierce through his soul. Yet, there was a spark of hope. He did not understand this girl. She is unknown. So, what is her relation with the Whitebeard Pirates?

The girl took a shallow breath and blinked. "My purpose is done here, vice-admiral," she finally spoke and walked away.

The marines and journalists just stared at the girl. No one said a sound, made a move, while she walked towards the small boat she came from. The brunette stepped onto her means of transport and politely asked the old man to set sail.

With that, the girl and old man drifted off to the horizon. The people on campus was completely quiet. After a couple of seconds, there was a huge uproar of gossip and chatter. The mysterious girl who stepped onto Marine Headquarters without a sound and left silently. Some reporters are lucky enough to capture some great shots, but many were completely starstruck by her alluring voice.

The next day, there were two particular news caught the world. Monkey D. Luffy and an unknown beauty saying their silent prayers to Whitebeard and Portgas D. Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Time skip – Two years later: Dressrosa_

In a city full of love, joy and moving toys, a girl with wavy brown hair walked through the brick floor. She has fair skin, large doe brown eyes, tall nose and a pair of rosy lips. She has a cute baby-face, as she still has some baby fat on her cheeks. Her wavy brown hair down to her upper back and slightly bounced as she walked. She wore a loose, white singlet top which covers her slightly under average breasts, all the way down to the quarter of her thighs and had a creamy brown coloured belt loosely tired around her hips. She wore a pair of light sand yellow coloured shorts, which was mostly covered by her shirt, and a pair of silver open toe pumps on her feet. On her ears, there were six unique earrings - three on each ear - and around her neck was a silver bead chain, with two dog tags dangling on it. Her silver high-heels clicked and her hair and breasts slightly bounced as she walked.

"Any last competitors?" a blonde woman loudly yelled.

The brunette turned to the stand, where the blonde gladiator stood. She smiled widely and pranced to the stand.

"I would like to join!" she chirped.

The female gladiator blinked and scanned the brunette's profile, looking quite skeptical. "Are you sure, girly?" the blonde woman asked and slightly scoffed, "This is for strong warriors."

"Yep!" the girl grinned and popped her shoulder, "I'm strong!"

"If you insist," the blonde sighed and took out some forms, "fill them in."

"Okie dokie!" the brunette chimes and grabbed the quill pen.

"What's your name, girly?" the gladiator asked, while the girl answered the questions on the sheet.

The brunette looked up and gave the woman a toothy grin before replying, "The name's Shishinomi L. Nera and I'm going to travel with the next King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Luffy slammed his his fist on Don Chinjao's forehead, slamming him on to the concrete arena. The man's once pointed head shot up up to its former great glory, which caused the arena split into two and the former pirate leader falling in killer fighting fish infected water.

The whole stadium snapped into silence. Everyone had a shock look on the face, with their jaws dropped and eyes bold going out of their eye sockets. They can't believe it. An unknown gladiator just beat the legendary Don Chinjao, the once great pirate captain of the Chinjao Family and former 12th devision leader of the Happo Navy. Who could had thought a man with such scrawny limbs be so strong.

"Th-the winer is… LUCY!" the commentator finally snapped out of his state of shock and yelled loudly.

Soon, the crown snapped out of their bewilderment and an out roar of cheers rang through the coliseum.

Every was chanting the unknown gladiator's name, even the unknown girl, name Shishinomi L. Nera. She cheered loudly and her eyes sparkled in glee.

"Awesome! This Lucy person is so strong!" she gawked and leaned more forward from her opened window. Half of her body was peered over the window, her stomach is on the brick barrier and her legs dangled on the other side. She slightly kicked her legs and grinned widely, as the medic ran into the stadium to carry the injured, and possibly the dead, out of the arena, while the bearded gladiator walked back stage.

"Oi, watch it!" a gruff male voice snapped behind the brunette.

The girl allowed her legs fall limp and she turned her head back to the source of the voice. She blinked at the man with crazy green hair and sharp shark-like teeth. She crooked her head to the side and blinked in confusion.

"Can't you even apologise! You almost kicked me!" he growled and crossed his arms.

Nera blinked and a second later, the girl grinned widely. "Oh, sorry, sorry," she apologised and hopped off the window sill. She turned to face the grennette, placing her hands behind her back and smiled widely, "I'm Nera, by the way," she greeted the man, "and I'm going to travel with the next King of the Pirates!" She giggled and fist pumped, while the man scoffed at her. "What's your name?" she asked and smiled brightly

"It's Bartolomeo, you dumb bitch," he snared "and as if you'll able to travel with Luffy sempai."

Suddenly, his eyes widen, as he remembered a very important task. "You bitch! You made me forget that I'm going to see Luffy sempai!" he gasped and ran off.

"Luffy sempai!" he wailed as he ran through the corridor.

Nera blinked and fanned her hand to clear the mist, made by the green haired man. "Luffy sempai?" she said in confusion, then her eyes widened and gasped. "Luffy is here too?" she gasped and grinned widely, "I want to see him too!" With that, the brunette ran after the man yelling, "Wait! Take me to him too!"

* * *

Bartolomeo gripped the edge of the brick wall, while he started adoringly at his idol. He muttered his admiration for the rubber man, but he was too bashful to actually go up to the man who inspired him to become a pirate.

"Luffy sempai," he uttered out and gazed with admiration to the disguised pirate.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him snap his head to the left, but there was no one there. He then quick led turned to the right, seeing the same girl who almost kicked him and made him forget his mission to see his idol.

"What the hell do you want?" the grennette growled.

The brunette grinned and slightly giggled. "I want to see Luffy too!" she stated loudly. She snapped her head to the commotion across here, were the bearded gladiator, beautiful blonde and old man fought. Well, at least to the girl. "What's happening there?" she asked and grinned, "I want to see!"

Before she could run towards the group, the green haired man pulled her back and pinned her on the wall. "Don't be stupid!" Bartolomeo roughly hushed the girl, "You cant just go there! What if Luffy sempai notice us?"

With that, the pirate captain started blushing and gushing at the idea of his idol noticing him.

The brunette blinked and crooked her head to the side. She peered over the wall, seeing the people that started the commotion. She scanned every person, but she could not find the person the greenette was mentioning. She turned back to the spazzing male and slightly crooked her head. "Where's Luffy? I don't see him," the girl said innocently.

Bartolomeo snapped out of his moment and glared at the girl in front if him. "Don't say Luffy sempai's name in such disrespect manner!" he barked. He scoffed and peered over the comer of the wall, pulling the brunette's head to view the crowd. "Luffy sempai is that one over there," he stated out and pointed at the bearded gladiator.

Nera blinked and intensely started at the person who was said to be Monkey D. Luffy. She studied his structure, features and how his bodied moved. It looked really familiar, but it can't be him. Luffy doesn't look that old. He doesn't have a beard or had that cross scare on his chest, even though there was the very same scare under his left eye.

"Liar," she accused and turned her head to the man, "Luffy doesn't look like that. That's just an old man."

The pirate captain's eyes widened and pushed himself to stand up straight. "That is Luffy sempai, you bitch!" he gritted his teeth and balled his fist.

The girl turned back at the crowd and hummed. "Oh, the old man coming this way," she stated, making the green head snap his attention back to his idol.

"Oh, my god! Luffy sempai is coming this way!" he squealed, "What do I do?" With a squeak, Bartolomeo ran off after the bearded gladiator, while chirping, "Luffy sempai!"

Nera blinked and fanned her hand to clear the dust. She coughed and scattered her hand until the dust cleared out and grinned widely. She then started laughing softly at her new "friend's" antics. Her ears perked when the speakers announced that her block was going to start its match soon.

"Oh, I have to go!" the brunette gasped and ran off.

* * *

The crowd, especially the females, screamed loudly at Cavendish's speech. The cheered man shook in his skin and tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm super popular!" he gushed with sparkly eyes.

Everyone started to settle down and that commentator grabbed his transmitter snail with enthusiasm. "Well! In the meantime, everyone has gathered-"

"Wait!" a loud shout was heard from the entrance of the coliseum.

Everyone snapped their heads to the entrance, seeing a silhouette of a petite figure, with slender long legs. The figure jumped off the retreating metal bridge towards the ring. The crowd gasped at the latecomer, seeing like she would not make the jump. However, the figure slightly kicked the air, giving her an extra boost to the arena and gracefully landing on the edge of the fighting ring. Light shone on the figure, displaying the competitor, number 557, Shishinomi L. Nera.

The girl looked around the crowd and other competitors. Her doe eyes blinked and in an instant, her lips stretched to a large grin, shunning many males and melting their hearts with her innocent smile.

"Sorry for being late," she giggle and smiled brightly and melting many of the guys like butter under a hot sun.

"Wooooh! Who is this cute girl? Just jumping into the ring and stole my little heart!" the commentator yelled excitedly, "This cute, unknown competitor, Shishinomi L. Nera! Can she fight? Or will she get hurt?"

The brunette turned to the stage where the commentator sat and grinned widely. "Don't worry, I'm strong!" she assured the man and bumped her chest, with her fist, proudly.

"Waaaah! She's cute and has guts! Let's see what she can do!" the gut-belly gladiator yelled through his transmitter snail.

The girl spun to her opponents and saw a group of men staring hungrily at her.

"You better watch out, girly," one jeered.

"This is a man's game. We don't want you to get hurt do we," another mocked.

"Why don't you just run along home and bake cookies or something?" the third scoffed.

The gong rang loudly throughout the coliseum and Nera's lips twitched into a smirk, before jumping high up in the air, as soon as the the loud golden plate was heard.

In a flash, the brunette disappeared, without the men noticing and the man on the right felt a sharp pain on his jaw. His head smashed into the one in the middle and sending the three men out of the ring in an instance. Their bodies stacked on the wall from the competitors and audience and the fell in the infested water.

Whoever was watching the scene, had their eyes widened and mouths gapped. Then they cheered loudly for the girl and chanted her name.

"The kawaii fighter was right! She is strong!" the commentator stated enthusiastically, "But can she defeat the big guns of this match?"

* * *

Luffy gazed as the screen, as he gripped the bars of the imprisoned gladiator's cell. His eyes widened in shock and gasped loudly, while intensely stared at the girl shown on projector.

"Nera is here too?" he mumbled to himself and then grinned widely. 'Wow, she must be a lot stronger than the last time I've seen her,' the pirate captain thought, while laughing happily.

"This is the first time there is another female competitor with such body shape, other than Rebecca," one of the gladiators stated, "she's strong too."

"I wonder who is she," commented another injured gladiator, "I've never seen or heard of her. It's like she came out of nowhere."

The disguised gladiator hummed at the imprisoned men's comments, but didn't say a word and stared at the screen.

* * *

Nera gracefully landed on the stadium once again. She disregarded a three gladiators coming straight towards her. She stretched, while one man came running towards her and her body flopped backwards, causing the man to crash to the other warriors on the other side.

"You bitch," a bold gladiator snarled and swung his sword towards her.

"**Shave**," the brunette muttered and disappeared from the men's peripheral.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" the bold gladiator questioned and pulled his sword out of the floor.

"It seems that our kawaii fighter has escaped the clutches of those big scary men," the commentator spoke through the transmitter snail, while projector snails scanned for the brunette's where about, "and is now playing at the edge of the arena?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" a gladiator with an axe spat, "This is a fight to the death and you're playing with the fish?"

The men ran towards her with their weapons, not carrying she was a girl nor her back was facing towards them. The gladiators smirked and slammed there weapons on the seemingly unexacting girl. However, before they were anywhere near to strike her, five fighting fish jumped out of the water and flew straight to the men, shredding their body into pieces.

The brunette stood up and turned around and smiled sweetly. She grabbed two fighting fish at a time, which were flopping around in the arena, and threw them back in the water. Once all the fighting fish were back in the water unharmed, she giggled with glee and squatted down once again. "Thank you for helping me," the girl grinned and the same five fighting fish hoped out of the water and dove back in again, almost like they were communicating with her.

"What just happened?!" the announcer gasped, while other spectators had their eyes widened once again, "Those fighting fish came out of nowhere and seemingly helped Nera. Well, ladies and gentlemen, our kawaii fighter, Shishinomi L. Nera, is not who she seemed to be. I wonder what other tricks does she have up her sleeve?"

The girl stood up once again and turned to her left, seeing a female gladiator being ganged up by five other gladiators at the very edge of the ring.

* * *

"If we kill you, we'll be heroes!" one darkly chuckled.

"Let's get her!" another evilly ordered.

Rebecca gulped and was ready to dodge all their attacks. However, she was completely surrounded, with little to no path to escape. She braced herself for some scratches and wounds, but she never thought someone would actually come and help her.

She saw flash of white and out of the blue, there is a girl wearing a loose white tank top and brown hair in front of her.

"You know, ganging up on someone is very mean," Nera scolded cutely.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men spat.

"Do you want to die early?" another sneered.

The girl smiled cheerfully and took a deep breathe, while closing her her eyes. She exhaled and her eyes opened once again. Her roses lips parted and sweet melody escaped her lips. Her head swayed and not long, a dozen of fighting fish jumped out of the water and pounced at the men, giving them the same fate of the other three from earlier.

The brunette turned her head and grinned at the pink haired gladiator, before walked towards the large fish. She picked up two and placed them on her shoulders, before walking towards the edge of the stage.

"Hey," Rebecca called for the brunette, wanting to thank her, but the pinkette was cut off before she could.

"Can you help me put them back in the water? I don't want them to die," the unknown fighter pleaded.

Flabbergasted, the gladiator dumbly nodded and slowly walked towards one of the flapping fish. She squatted down and started rolling the fighting fish towards the edge of the arena.

"Hurry, get them while their vulnerable!" Rebecca heard a loud shout behind her. She gasped and snapped her head to the source, seeing a couple of gladiators raising their weapons at her.

"No," she gasped in terror and await for her death.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Second Chapter! Just in case if anyone got confused, Nera is the same girl from last chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more action next chapter!

**Review Reply:**

**StarPurpleandBlue:** Thank you very much for your support and comment. I'm sorry it may disappoint you, since her personality is a lot like Luffy's, at this moment, but her character will defiantly develop in further chapters and she will be distinct from Luffy.

Thank you for reading my story, please review and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry, get them while they're vulnerable!" Rebecca heard a loud shout behind her. She gasped and snapped her head to the source. She felt a cold shiver ran down her spine, as a couple of gladiators raising their weapons at her.

"No," she gasped in terror and await for her death.

"**Tempest kick**!" a loud yell was heard and men, who were about to kill the female gladiator, arched their backs and coughed out blood. The men toppled over Rebecca in the infected water and the remaining fighting fish returned back into it's habitat.

"Wow! Nera has really shown her strength in this competition. It seems she can summon fighting fish and knows **Paper Art**, **Tempest Kick**, **Moonwalk** and **Shave** of the **Six Powers**!" the commentator yelled through the transmitter snail, "Will she be able to give a good fight with the possible winners of this block?"

The brunette lightly landed in front of the pinkette and grinned. "Thank you again, fishies!" she giggled and waved wildly to the water. Like before, the fighting fish, who helped out, dived out and back in the water.

Rebecca stood up and looked at the girl in front of her. "Thank-" yet again, she was not able to show her gratitude to the brunette, since her saviour ran off, squealing, "Kitty!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the female gladiator's head, while she confusingly gazed at the brunette. 'She's has some fighting instincts, but she has a short attention span and very carefree,' the pinkette thought, slightly worriedly, 'she might get killed if she's not on guard. Like now!' Rebecca frowned and took a step aside, causing the gladiator, who is trying to ambush her, falling into the water.

* * *

"Kitty!" Nera chirped and pranced to the Fighting Lion.

The lion snapped its jaw on its victim's head, the man's skull and helmet in the process. It turned its head to the prancing brunette, after throwing away the man's corps. The albino lion slightly crouched down and ready to pounce at its next victim.

The brunette stopped about half a metre away from the fighting animal and smiled at the lion, with her hands behind her back. She slightly crouched down, while the albino growled at the girl.

Many spectators murmured among another, questioning what is the newcomer's actions and why hasn't the Fighting Lion haven't attacked or bit off the brunette's head off yet – the last comment were mainly from the female audience.

"Kitty, come," Nera ordered with a sweet smile on her lips, while putting her hand out, making many people gasp in shock and some in rage from such outrageous command to the untameable coliseum lion.

The lion snarled at the girl pounced at her, but before he could get far, sweet music left the brunette's lips. The harmonic melody rang through the the animal, making it pause in its tracks, with its eyes widened. Its eyes slowly drooped down when delicate fingers scratched the pleasure spot under its chin and in no time, the Fighting Lion was in total submission, on its back, with his hind leg jolting in small kicks.

"I can't believe it!" the commenter yelled in shock, "Nera tamed Agyo, the Fighting Lion of the coliseum! Now they're playing like they're not in a life or death battle!"

Agyo purred in delight, while the brunette happily scratched its tummy. The girl giggled at her new pet's cuteness and totally forgetting about the tournament.

"So your name is Agyo, huh?" she sated and stood up, making the lion doing the same.

The girl scanned the stadium and found an abandoned axe. She picked it up snapped the blades completely off, by smashing her heel on the metal ring, which connected the blades and stick.

"Agyo, fetch!" the brunette ordered and threw the stick.

The lion pounced towards the wooden rod and jumped to catch it. It's mouth opened wide open, mane dancing in the wind and eyes sparkling in glee. It's body arched, getting ready to bite down on the stick and not able to notice a large man with a goat beard and braided hair swinging his arm.

Nera's eyes widened, as she saw the adventurer. Her body froze for a split second, her mouth became dry and her voice stuck in her throat.

"Agyo! Watch out!" the brunette yelled, but it was too late. The adventurer, Orlumbus, punched the lion's back and snapping it's spine in an instant. The albino roared out in pain and died almost instantly.

"No! Kitty!" the girl screamed, as her eyes started to water. Some of the Fighting Lion's blood spattered on the unknown fighter's right cheek, while the man threw her new pet on the ring.

"Oh no! Another man down! Correction, animal!" the gut-bellied announcer commented, "Agyo, the fighting lion, who stained the ring red with the blood of those he slain, is down!" The projector snails then scanned to the devastated girl and many of the audience winced at the brunette's pained expression. "It seemed Orlumbus had made our kawaii Nera cry! How could he?" he stated in slight anger, with many spectators agreeing shouts, "Just seeing her expression right now, breaks my little heart!"

The adventurer turned to the now crying girl and started laughing mockingly. "You should have never signed up, little girl. The coliseum is for fighters, not weak little girls, like you," he scoffed, "too bad you must die in such a young age."

The brunette balled her fists and her eyes sharpened into a death glare. Her once cute, innocent aura vanished and replaced with dark, cynical and rage. "You bastard!" Nera screamed loudly and a sonic wave shot from her lips. The wave crashed towards Orlumbus, sending him and many other players out of the ring. In addition, three-quarters of the people in the coliseum had their eardrums explode and the sound wave was so strong, it destroyed a third of the arena.

A mist of dust surrounded the arena and blood thirsty screams from men were heard all around the arena. When the mist finally blew away, the only one standing was none other, Shishinomi L. Nera. She scanned the ring, seeing everyone on the ground and many had slick cut wounds.

Whoever left on the audience area, including the commentator, had their eyes widened in shock and jaws crashed on the on their feet. They're astonished, amazed. Such power, strength and rage - all came from a scrawny little girl. At first she looked like an innocent little girl, however, she showed her strength, but no one could ever predict such destructive power would ever come from her.

"I-I can't believe it!" the gut-bellied gladiator stuttered, but yelled in excitement near he end, "She was right when she said she was strong!"

The audience finally got out of their trance and started cheering loudly.

"It had seem Nera let out a sonic wave, wiping everyone out of the competition in the process!" he stated in enthusiasm, but before he could pronounce the brunette as the winner, a certain hated pink haired gladiator slowly stood up. "Oh wait!" he spoke, "The Undeatable Rebecca is still in this competition!"

The pinkette huffed, while using her sword to keep herself up. Whilst she's stood tiredly, the spectators booed and yelled nasty comments towards the female gladiator.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Stay down, you wench!"

"Why can't you just die, Rebecca!"

"Aw, I wish Nera's attack killed her."

The gladiator took a hollow breathe and swallowed the lump in her throat, while she painfully took her stance to face the brunette. While, the unknown fighter dully stared at her opponent.

"I suggest you pretend to fall and stay down," the brunette ordered.

"No! I need that devil fruit!" the other female yelled, while tears brimmed her eyes, "It is so I can with live with Soldier-san!"

"Well I'm sorry, but the mera-mera no mi belonged to someone really important to me and I can't let anyone else have it," Nera declared, ignoring the gut-bellied gladiators snark comments, "I don't want to hurt you."

Rebecca squinted her eyes shut and drops of tears trickled down her cheeks. She snapped her eyes opened and gripped her sword tighter, as she glared at the brunette. "Don't mock me!" the gladiator screamed and bolted towards her opponent. 'With my speed and he fact she is so close to the edge, I can knock her out,' the pinkette thought. However, things did not go to to plan, at all. "No" the gladiator whispered with her eyes widened.

There stood two girls standing near the edge of the stadium, with their bodies agents together. The brunette somehow knocked the 16-year-old's sword out of her hands and had her right arm around the pinkette's waist and other hand, holding the gladiator's wrist.

Nera leaned her head to her opponent's ear and sighed. "When I said I don't want to hurt you, I meant it," she stated softly, "I can tell this Soldier-san person is important to you, but the person who once owned that devil fruit is very important to me too. I'm sorry."

Rebecca's eyes widened, as Nera's sweet voice enchanted ears. From the very moment she was stopped in her tracks, the gladiator knew it was all over, but she couldn't believe it – not the fact she was defeated, but how she was defeated. The unknown girl's alluring voice and harmonic melody attacked her sense of hearing. She felt her body relax in the other's arms, her eyelids felt heavy, as they slowly drooped down and the girl fell into deep slumber.

The whole coliseum became silent and two words ran through: how and what?

How much the people of Derasrosa hate to admit it, Rebecca had skills. How can this unknown girl grab hold of the undefeatable female gladiator of this country, Rebecca, and had her unconscious without doing much. Did she hit a vital point? Stab her? Shock her? What did she do and how did she it?

"What happened?" the commentator gasped, "Rebecca is down! I had no idea what happened, but Rebecca is out cold! The winner is Shishinomi L. Nera!"

The crowd snapped out of their daze and cheered loudly for the brunette.

"Serve you right, Rebecca!"

"Go Nera!"

"Finally, someone defeated Rebecca!"

"Nera! Will you go out with me?"

The brunette gazed down at the sleeping face of the sleeping gladiator. She smile softly and placed the pinkette's arm around her neck and picked up the sleeping girl. The winner adjusted the gladiator in her arms, while the paramedic ran into the stadium.

"Miss, please put Rebecca on the stretcher," a paramedic told the girl.

"She doesn't need any treatment. All she need is rest," the girl replied and started to walk out if the ring, however, she was blocked by the paramedics.

"We were told to bring everyone to the infirmary to be treated," he persisted, "please put her on the stretcher."

Nera's face twisted into a glare and held the gladiator tighter in her arms. "I said, she doesn't need any treatment," the girl growled, making the two men stepped back, "go away!"

The two paramedics worriedly glanced among each other. They had an order, but their lives were even more important at the moment. They saw how powerful the unknown girl and how Rebecca mysteriously collapse, made her quite terrifying. Therefore, they allowed the brunette through with the pinkette.

* * *

Nera walked through the gates connected to the arena. She glanced to to her left, seeing the weird man with crazy green hair and the winner of Block C walked towards her. The brunette placed the pink haired gladiator at a safe and remote place. She grinned widely and ran towards the two.

"Hey, Barto-marimo!" she grinned and jumped in front of the pair.

"It's Bartolomeo, you bitch!" the green haired pirate growled loudly and glared at the girl.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Lucy ordered and placed his hand on the greenette's shoulder.

As soon as Nera heard the bearded gladiator's voice, her eyes widened and gasped. Her eyes started to water and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Hey there, my little Melody," the gladiator chuckled, "you sure became a lot stronger the last time I've seen you."

A wave if happiness, relief and adrenaline crashed over the brunette. Tears trickled down her cheek and her voice stuck in her through, as she gasped for air.

"Is-is it really you?" the girl whispered quietly, after a while. The gladiator grinned widely, giving all the reassurance the brunette need. In an instant, Nera pounced at Lucy with a big hug, yelling, "Nii-chan!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is the chapter when you try to kill me for the spoilers. But which ones are the real spoilers and which ones did I make up?

I would like to thank **AnimeFreakzoid911**, **StarPurpleandBlue**, **icegoddess52**, **DorkyFox**, **PokemonNarutoLover** and Wargetter for following this story and whatever you guys have done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Corrida Colosseum Tournament! The finals!" the announcer screamed enthusiastically, "I am your commentator Gatz, still here to tell you what's happening!"

The crowd yelled and cheered loudly, defiantly hyped for the final tournament.

Just inside from the arena, Lucy grunted while squatting, with Nera imitating the disguised gladiator.

"Hehehehe, I'm starting to have goosebumps!" he chuckled and exhaled loudly, "Are you excited, Nera?" The brunette grinned brightly and nodded animatedly. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road, Martin-Colosea!" the lanky man cheered, along with the girl.

"It's Bartolomeo! Where did you get that stupid name from?" the green haired pirate snapped.

"Barno?" the brunette asked and innocently blinked at the hated pirate.

"Bartolomeo!" he barked and groaned.

Lucy chuckled at the little fight behind him and gripped his metal pole, while he stepped towards the arena. He felt his sleeve being tugged, causing him to looked down to his right, seeing the innocent face he haven't seen for a very long time. He smiled softly and patted the brunette's head, making her smile brightly.

"Now who may be the first one to arrive?" Gatz questioned loudly. He then grinned widely, while the audience cheered loudly. "There he is! This tournament's soldier of fortune, our very own…" the gladiator railed the crowd, "… Lucy had made his entrance!"

The bearded gladiator proudly stood in the arena, as the crowd cheered loudly. While, the other three block winners stepped on the stage.

"They're all here! The four block champions, along with…" the commentator announced through the transmitter snail and a very talk and lanky man walked in the stadium, "Mr Diamante!"

Diamante wore a light coloured hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, which are blue, straight to his chin. He wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape made of steel.

"The prize is the last one standing!" the announcer stated and the projected snail scanned to the prize, "The devil fruit, considered to be a top tier logia, the mera-mera no mi!"

Diamante cackled and pulled out a microphone out of nowhere and stood extravagantly in the middle of the arena. His lips twitched into a sinister smile and a fighting fish, a lot bigger than the block tournaments, jumped out of the water, all the way in the middle of the ring, but the the pirate officer threw the fish back in the water.

"Did you see that?" he roared in the mic, "Fighting fish of a different class than those seen earlier. That charge, can even reach the contestants in the ring! Lawless and villainous. They are a nasty bunch," the pirate chuckled and grinned darkly, "we've taken the boss class fighting fish from each school and on the back of one of those fish has this tournament's, the mera-mera no mi!" The crowed cheered loudly and started rooting for heir favourite competitor. "The rules are simple!" Diamante darkly grinned, "Steal it. The last person standing in the ring will be he victor."

The pirate officer discarded the microphone and allowed Gatz do his job as a commentator. As the gladiator hyped up the crowd, the brunette scanned the stage with the four competitors. His eyes landed on the bearded gladiator and smirked. 'Everything is going of cording to plan,' he thought sinfully.

The gong struck and all the fighters jumped into action, while boss-class fighting fish pounced at their victims. A fighting fish with the number '03' printed on its horn sawed towards Nera, making many people tensely watch the scene, even the certain bearded gladiator. However, the brunette did not flinch and stood her ground. As it flew closer to the girl, Lucy was about to jump to help his little sister, but the girl swiftly moved her body to the side. She then took hold the sides of the fighting fish and threw it back in the water, creating a small explosion.

With such havoc, Jesus used the distraction to take out some of the competition. He pounced towards the brunette, thinking she was the weakest among everyone else, and got ready to use his **Surge Elbow** to attack the girl. However, before he could do so, he heard sweet music and in an instant, a fighting fish, with a number '08' on it's horn, rushed towards the Blackbeard member. Seeing he was in danger, he change his attack on the fighting fish and sent it flying towards the audience. The fish smashed into the bleachers, killing and injuring many spectator.

"Stretchers! Get the stretchers!" many people yelled, "Bastard! Don't drag the audience into it!"

Nera frowned and stared at the audience. Their idea of seeing people getting hurt was very twisted. How is it okay when the fighters get hurt, but when an 'innocent' person getting hurt was completely immoral.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the water and a fighting fish, with a number '01' on its horn and a small barrel chained on it's back, jumped towards the ring.

"It's finally here!" Gatz cried enthusiastically, "The fighting fish with devil fruit on its back!"

The competitors gasped and snapped their heads towards the explosion, which was heading towards the the female brunette. The girl stood strongly at her spot, with a determined expression on her face. Her knees slightly bent, arms raised and took hold of the fighting fish.

"Nii-chan!" the girl called the bearded gladiator and threw the over-grown fish behind her.

Lucy dashed off his spot and jumped on top of the fish. He took hold of the fin of the fish and grabbed the chain.

Diamante frowned deeply and ran towards the bearded gladiator. "I'm sure you was it," he growled and raised his sword, "but I won't allow it, Straw Hat!" He swung his sword, but before he could slice his target, Lucy snapped his sword, by swinging his metal pipe towards the fluttering sword.**[1]**

Jesus grinned at the sight and let out his signature laugh. "Wiiihahaha! I'll take both of you on!" the man declared. He took his stance and many of the audience became panic and started running off the stands, so they don't get hurt.

"**Surge**…" the lavender haired pirate grinned and the viewing arena was completely empty.

Lucy frowned and took a stance and positioned his right hand almost like a dragon claw. "**Dragon Talons,**" he growled.

"…**Elbow**!" the Blackbeard pirate yelled loudly and both men pounced towards each other.

The gladiator's claw made impact with Jesus' metal elbow and stopped him in his place. The bearded man tightened his hold, while bigger man grunted, as he struggled to keep standing. The disguised man let out a breathe of air and the metal elbow cracked. The lavender hared man growled, whilst his armer crushed from the the gladiator's claw.

"Holy shit!" Gatz gasped loudly, "Burgess' armer has completely shattered!"

"B-Badass! That's what I expected from my great sempai!" Bartolomeo gushed with glee.

"Awesome! Go nii-chan!" the girl grinned brightly.

"Call me crazy, but his fighting style seems a bit off," Diamante muttered to himself, "is that really Straw Hat?"

* * *

Rebecca's brows furrowed together and lightly groaned. Her eyes squinted, as she felt the aching pain on her lower back. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her eyes darted around the area she placed. When she realised where she was, the pinkette quickly jolted up. She groaned and held her head from the sudden movement, but not long after, she regained her composer and ran off.

Rebecca was confused. She doesn't understand why and how she got to her state and the place she was at. It was very secure and hell hidden, so she knew no one will find her and kill her while she was in her most vulnerable state. Yet, she don't get how she got there and who brought her there. Almost everyone wants her dead.

The gladiator's eyes widened and she paused momentarily. 'Her,' she thought and took a hollow breathe.

The pink haired girl gritted her teeth and continued running. She still can't comprehend what happened in the block tournament. She remember she was held in the brunette's arms and very peaceful and beautiful music. Next thing she knew, everything became dark and woke up somewhere completely different.

Rebecca shook her head to clear out the many questions buzzing around her head. She needs to somehow get in the arena and obtain the mera-mera no mi, whether she's out of the tournament or not.

* * *

The pirate officer averted his eyes to the awestruck girl. He chuckled sinisterly and took a step closer to the only female competitor. He can't believe how easily distracted she can be. He brought out a metal case and lightly threw it in the air. The case opened up and a balloon spilled out. The balloon bloated and hardened, which turned into a spiked club.

Suddenly, there was a loud warrior cry out if the arena. Many people snapped their heads towards the entrance, seeing a well and kicking Rebecca from the Riku family.

"What is this? Rebecca is running towards the stage!" Gatz gasped, while many spectators threw angry comments.

"What? She can't do that! She's out!"

"Why isn't she dead?"

"These blood lines of King Riku think they can do what the fuck they want!"

"Go die, Rebecca!"

Diamante turned to the pinkette and raised his brow. She ran towards the extremely tall pirate, which was the closest to her, and swung his sword at him, hitting him on the side of his waist.

"What's this? Rebecca, who usually take the offence just launched an attack!" the commentator gasped.

The pirate officer smirked in amusement. "What the hell? Your sword doesn't have an edge," he he chuckled mockingly. "This ring is life or death," he stated and raised his club, "if you can't spill blood, you will bleed. That's what makes our audience on its feet!" He slammed his hand down, but before he could land a hit on the pinkette, she was thrown away by a flash of white.

"**Iron Body**," Nera declared, as her body tensed and a shine ran through her body.

Diamente smashed his club directly on the girl's head, causing the audience and the commentator gasped loudly.

"I-It's a direct hit!" the announcer stated.

The officer's eyes eyes widened when he saw the grin on the this unknown girl's face and shining brightly. He gritted his teeth together, all if a sudden, hating that seemingly innocent and bright dip shit grin. The girl grabbed the tip of the club, which had the shape of the brunette's head, and pulled it off her head and out of the man's hold.

"Oh, bugger. It didn't break," she sighed disappointedly and blew a raspberry.

"Oh, my god! Nera is one tough cookie!" the gut-bellied gladiator yelled loudly, "Even though Diamante-sama landed a direct hit on little kawaii Nera, she is standing strongly and even made a huge dint on the iron club!"

"Hey, Muscle Lemon," the girl called the greenette, "protect her."

"It's Bartolomeo!" the pirate captain barked, "And why the hell do I have to listen to you, you bitch?"

"Just go," Lucy ordered, making the pirate scowled and did what he was told.

The taller brunette scowled at the smaller, but then turned it into a sinister grin. "You are one troubling girl, aren't you?" he mocked and chucked darkly.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?" the younger pouted at first, then her lips stretched into a bright grin, "I guess I am quite troubling."

Diamante then turned to the pinkette and his sinister smile grew darker. "Rebecca," he spat, "your mother, Scarlet. Do you know how she died?" He let out a dark chuckle and his face twisted into an eery and sadistic expression. 'If I can't kill that brat, I might as well taunt this tramp,' he thought, 'at least I will feel some satisfaction.' The pirate's grin grew wider and more wicked, as her stared down at the pinkette. "Even I got a bit emotional seeing that toy soldier cry and wail like that," he forged a hurt expression, when he saw pain running through the female gladiator's face.

He let out a mocking laugh. He was loving the expression the gladiator was making. Her furrowed brows, watery eyed and tembling lips. Such a lovely expression. What will make it a whole lot better is her screams of pain. That would be quite delightful, but he will stick with what he has, for now. Diamante was about to continue, when he felt a sharp pain on his skill. The brunette stumbled a bit and took a second or two to regain his balance. He felt his head spin and throbbing pain where it was injured. He placed his hand to nurse his head and felt warm liquid touching his skin. He took his hand off his head to have a look, seeing blood on it and the same warm liquid trickling down the side of his head. He snapped his eyes at the shit head in front of him, seeing the little bitch he came to hate in less than five minutes.

"You bitch," the pirate officer growled and glared at the younger, "how dare you."

"Shut up, you piece of ass shit," the girl snapped and glared at the pirate dangerously, "you have no right to mock her. You're pissing me off."

Diamante's glare darkened. There was no trace of amusement or even a dark smile. There was pure hate written on his face. He took hold on another case on his trousers, but before he could change it into a weapon, loud roars from beasts were heard and spectators started to panic.

"Run away! Head to the exit!" many people yelled, "The beasts had made their way to the audience seats!"

The pirate officer snap his head towards an area of the audience and gritted his teeth. "How could this happen? That damn Trebal! He was was supposed to let Sugar out of his site!" he growled, "Useless bastard." **[2]**

Suddenly, Rebecca's eyes widened, as tears swelled in her eyes and memories rushed through her head. "I just remembered," she gasped and sniffed, "I have a father!"

"How can you forget you have a father?" Bartolomeo yelled.

Lucy sighed and couched down in the middle of the ring. "It seems you've been this county's puppet, Rebecca," he stated, "everything sue has a core."

"Now you're spouting nonsense too, great sempai!" the greenette frowned, as he was getting even more confused.

The bearded gladiator lightly chuckled and slightly shook his head. "First things, first. Let's finished this match," he let a breathe if air and turned to his little sister, "come here, Nera. We don't want you to fall in the water, do we?" The brunette cutely shook her head, with accompany with equally adorable sounds, and skipped over to her brother. The disguised gladiator's expression darkened, while he girl smiled brightly behind him. "This ring is the same," he spoke mystically, "it, too, has a core." Lucy stretched his hand into a dragon claw once again and smashed it on the the arena floor. "**Ryuusouken Dragon's**…" the man growled and add pressure on the ring, as it cracked, "**BREATH**!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those who is not up to date with the manga and has no idea what is happening, here are some explanations!

**[1]**: If you have guessed, Rebecca was originally suppose to the winner of Block D, but her soul perpose was to introduce Diamante's devil fruit powers, which is the Hira-Hira no mi or the flutter-flutter fruit. It alsows what ever object he touches to flutter like a flag or flexible to turn into another object (the fluttering sword and the spiked club).

**[2]**: Trèbot is one of Doflamingo's officers, along with Diamante, and he was incharge of looking after a girl called Sugar. She has the ability to turn humans into toys. Once the humans are turned into toys, everyone will forget who they are, like they never excisted. She also turned beasts into toys, if you didn't get the drift. Sugar was defeated and everyone and everything she turned into a toy is changing back and people are starting to remember their loved ones.

You guys may be wondering why I don't explain this in the story. It's because I don't think it is necessary and I also don't know where to add such additional information. I guess Diamante's power was pretty important. I also don't want to have everything that is shown on the anime or written in the manga on here. I'm writting a story based off and inspired by One Piece and the side stories of everyone else is not necessary, since the main focus is my orginal character, for now.

I would like to thank **Sinful Vanity**, **SnowTeddy**, **Luminence**, **PandaClawz**, **Rosy Fire** and **Wargetter** for following and this story.

I hope you all enjoyed todays chapter. Please review and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This ring is the same," he spoke mystically, "it, too, has a core." Lucy stretched his hand into a dragon claw once again and smashed it on the the arena floor. "**Ryuusouken Dragon's**…" the man growled and add pressure on the ring, as it cracked, "**BREATH**!" With that, the ring was crushed into the water and the whole stadium became chaotic.

"Wah! Nii-chan!" Nera yelped and grabbed onto the disguised gladiator around the neck, to stay away from the water.

"Hold tight," the bearded gladiator told the girl and jumped towards the fighting fish with the devil fruit.

The competitors and the commentator started to go crazy, while the two siblings hopped onto the fish.

"You said whoever got their hands on this wins, right?" Lucy stated and ripped opened the small barrel and grinned, "I'll just help myself, thank you very much."

"Victor! We have a victor, even through all this commotion!" Gatz declared, "Somehow, he has managed to over come the chaos and confusion and obtain his prize!" Chaos was still raising, while the bearded gladiator chowed down on the devil fruit. "He is this tournaments biggest dark horse," the commentator hollowed, while the disguised gladiator coughed in disgust after he finished the logia type fruit, "LUCY!"

Lucy grinned and headed off with his new powers, with the Nera clinging onto him. He grabbed Rebecca from the collapsing stage, leaving the green haired pirate and yelping.

"Ah! Great sempai! Please don't simply forget about me!" Bartolomeo cried, as he kicked his legs.

"Hey, little sis," the victor of tournament called the brunette, "mind helping me out taking this get up off?"

The girl grinned and pulled off the Lucy's helmet, sunglasses and beard, revealing a boy with blonde hair and a scare scratched across his left eye. His right arm burst into flames, while boy threw the pinkette on safe grounds.

"Whoa! Hot! Hot! Shit! It actually worked," the blonde gasped in amazement.

"I should be the one saying that!" the brunette whined and squirmed away from the flaming man's arm, "You're made out of fire, nii-chan!"

"Oh, it's actually not hot," he stated in realisation, "I was just imagining it."

"That bastard actually fucking ate it!" Burgus growled on solid ground.

"Wait, could that be?" Diamante gasped next the Blackbeard pirate, "The Revolutionary?"

The blonde leaped up in the air, with the girl holding tight around his neck, while giggling happily. "Hold on tight, Nera," he told the brunette and flipped his body downwards. "Ace I'm borrowing this one from you," he declared, "**HIKEN**!" A large pillar of fire shot from the boy's fire engulfed fist, crashing onto the floor. Fire exploded from the attack, crashing and burning the target.

The floor crumbled, revealing an underground city-like passage. The competitors free fell one way and landed in the passageway, while the siblings lightly landed on a flat area on the ground. The others grunted in pain and two silicones ran towards the blonde.

Burgus growled and grumbled about his loss, while Diamante flattened himself, like a flag, while muttered in fright.

Suddenly, there was a loud warrior cry, causing the everyone to look at the source of the sound. The brunette pirate eyes cursed and fluttered his body. "Where did they come from?" he gaped, then his expression turned nonchalant again, "Oh, right. They're all the toys from underground."

On the other side of the underground city, Nera hopped off her older brother and straightened her clothes. Bartolomeo wailed, as he ran towards the groups.

"Hey, wait a minute, great sempai!" he cried and flailed his arms, "I could have put up a barrier you know!"

Rebecca scanned her surroundings and took in every detail. "I would have never thought there would be a place like this down here," she stated and then turned to the blonde, "come to think of it, who are you and who was the first Lucy?"

The blonde male was about to answer the pinkette, when suddenly, his hand engulfed into flames again. "Woah! That scared the piss out of me," he gasped, making the brunette giggle, while he tried to turn to hand back to normal, "this this is pretty hard to control."

"Oh, the first Lucy was someone with a 400 million beri bounty," the boy grinned and slipped on a pair of gloves, "someone that one day will be the Pirate King, Straw Hat Luffy." The new mera-mera no mi user took his top hat from a girl with short dirty brown hair. She wore a newsboy cap with goggles, a light shirt with frilly collar, a short skirt, ankle boots and thigh-high stockings. "He's my brother," he stated and put on his hat, while Hack stood behind the boy, "and this my little sister." The brunette got out of her daze of awe - when she saw the fishman - and grinned at the female gladiator. "I'm Sabo and we're the Revolutionaries," the blonde introduced him, the girl and fishman.

Rebecca and Bartolomeo's eyes widened in shock, while Nera slowly moved her hand to touch Hack's fin on his chin. The fishman glared down at the girl, making her quickly retreat her hand to herself.

"Why is the Revolutionary in this country?" the pinkette gapped and averted her attention to the long haired brunette, "Are you one too? Who are you anyway?"

Nera turned to head to the gladiator, with her head tilted to the side. She blinked innocently and stared at the other in confusion. "Oh, no," the girl broke into a wide grin and stood up properly, "I'm Shishinomi L. Nera and I'm going to travel with the next Pirate King."

"Wait, hold on a second," the greenette finally got out of his state of shock and shakily pointed at the girl, "if you're the little sister of great Luffy sempai's older brother, then you're…"

"Yep," the brunette cutely chuckled, "Luffy is my older brother."

Bartolomeo's eyes bulged out and his jaw crashed onto the floor. 'Oh no. What have I done?' he thought in horror, 'All this time, I've been so rude to my sempai's siblings. Luffy sempai will hate me when he finds out I've been so disrespectful to his younger sister!' The green haired pirate started wailing in distress, making everyone to stare at him weirdly. He didn't pay attention to the bystanders and their strange looks. Tears fell out of his eyes and snot dribbled down his nostrils - occasionally chocking on them. He swirled to the, now laughing, girl (Nera thought his antics were hilarious) and fell onto his knees. "I'm so sorry," he wailed and grabbed her hand, then some how stretched his other hand to Sabo's (he was talking to his short brown haired companion) and pulled the revolutionary towards him, "I didn't mean to be so rude! I didn't know you were Luffy sempai's siblings! I love him so much!"

After the last sentence left the greenette's lips, an awkward silence settled through the area the group stood. The blonde had a shocked blank expression on his face, while the brunette blinked with a baffled expression.

"You love Luffy?" the eldest of the two siblings asked in a sate-like manner.

Another awkward silence layer upon the group. The pirate captain blinked vigorously, while his mouth gaped. Suddenly, he shot up with strings of panic explanations. "No! That's not what I mean! I admire him!" he wailed and flailed he arms, "That's what I mean by _loving_ him!"

"Does marimo-chicken want to marry, Luffy-nii?" Nera innocently asked her older brother, making the pirate become even more frantic.

"It's Bartolomeo!" he cried, "And I don't love Luffy sempai in that way!"

The short haired brunette sighed and shut her small book. "Sabo, I'm sorry to break your discussion about your brother's marriage proposal, but I think we should go and actually do some some work," she stated put her boom away.

"Koala is correct," Hack commented, "we have to put an end to this, second-in-command."

The blonde sighed and his cheerful mood dropped to weary and dismay. The younger sibling blinked and stared up at former noble. She slightly pouted, while feeling her older brother's sad mood.

* * *

The group had traveled to the trading port of Dressrosa. Nera was holding Sabo's hand, while swinging it happily. They've finally saw a beautiful woman with long raven hair, holding a man, with an abnormally long nose, looking like he was visiting death's door and a bunch of miniature people.

Koala immediately ran to the woman pulled to a bone crushing hug. "Robin-san!" she called he woman in glee. The woman smiled happily and replied to the hug, while greeted the other Revolutionaries.

She let go of the brunette and came back to her badly injured friend. "My friends, were you able to meet up with Luffy?" she asked, with a gentle smile, "This is Usopp, by the way."

The long-nosed man, tried to sit up and introduced himself, but he immediately fell back into Robin's arms and spoke out incoherent words.

Everyone's head had a sweat drop form, while the long haired brunette laughed at the injured silliness and attempt to seem tough.

The raven haired beauty turned to the blonde and was about to say something, when suddenly, a swirl of green hair and girlish squeal.

"Robin-sempai! Let me be your servant!" Bartolomeo cried in delight. Then, suddenly, the green haired pirate crouched down towards the black haired beauty, with his hand on the side of his mouth. "First, I must ask you something," he spoke seriously, "that person's nose, it looks exactly like the nose of the man who shot down the flag of the Tower of Justice, Sogeking."

The archeologist softly chuckled and nodded. "They're the one and the same. His name is Usopp," she replied.

The green haired pirate captain yelped in delight, with eyes shining in excitement. "Oh, my god! There he is, the man, who made the whole world his enemy, just for the sake of his friends!" he screamed in delight, with his back facing his idols, "His heart was shot out by one of his crew!" Bartolomeo sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe his tears. "Along with Robin-sempai, they make up…" the greenette paused, to make a dramatic effect, "… the Enies Lobby Shoot-down Duo!"

"You idiot! What the hell are you getting so worked up over?" the blonde hollowed, while the younger sibling laughed at the greenette's dramatic flare, "Fucking fanboy, shut it!"

Nera laughed louder, at her brother and the greenette, while Hack pondered how such a weird person injured his arm so heavily.

"Sabo, may I ask," Robin turned to the blonde, when the excitement died down, "who is this girl next to you? I've never seen her before."

The blonde turned to the girl, who is still holding his hand, and grinned. "Oh, this," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder, "she's my-"

He abruptly stopped when he saw strings frying to the air and curved towards the ground. This caused everyone to look at his direction, with worry written in their eyes. Sabo's arm fell limp beside Nera's and she unconsciously grabbed his hand for reassurance.

Upon there eyes, there sky was covered with thin strings, which is shaped like a dome. Then a screen came up with Dressrosa's king, Donquixote Doflamingo, on it. He had a creepy grin on his face, but he was anything, but pleased. He let out a chilling chuckled and took hold of a speaker.

"Citizens of Dressrossa," he started, "each and everyone of you, I realised, now, I ought have , from the very start, ruled you lot with an iron fist."

Doflamingo's frowned behind his sunglasses, yet his grin grew wider, while he spoke his speech. As he carried on, it become sinister and darker. He has trapped everyone on those island in a bird cage and he will not free the people on the island, unless they are able to kill him. However, that wasn't the purpose why he created this sinister game. He is using the turmoil amongst his trapped victims to kill off his obstacles, the people who will defeat him. What better way is to turn every single person against them and eliminate those pests.

"This is a game to kill or to be killed. Everyone in this country is a bounty hunter and to survive, you must takes someone's head," the pirate tyrant stated sinisterly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5! And I love Sabo XD

Anyways, to clarify things, yes, I did put Bartolomeo's fanboy-ness before Doflomigo's speech because I think it fits flow of the story. So… yeah!

I would like to thank **Mercy Smith **for following this story!

**Review Replies:**

**Rosy Fire:** Thank you! Hehe after a few more chapters, you'll see :D

**MidnighMirror:** Haha no problem. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Please review and follow this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nera frowned as she squeezed her brother's hand tighter. She has this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling when she read Ace is going to be executed. Her brothers are going to get hurt, badly hurt, and she doesn't know what to do. She know they have to be injured to get stronger, that's life, but the incident in Marine Ford, she might not able to handle seeing her families' blood, ever again.

As Doflomigo explained his sinister game, the more worried the group became. There are thirteen 'fools' and the Warlord is offering a quite handsome amount of money per head. He made a system of 100 million beri per star, meaning if a person has two stars placed on their head, they're worth 200 million beri and so forth.

"These fools," he growled and smirked, "they are the true prisoners of Dressrosa." The blonde's profile disappeared, replacing with twelve people and how much they worth. They are: "Pirate Hunter" Zoro – two stars, Dressrosa Former Captain, Kyros – two stars, Cyborg Franky – one star, Dressrosa's Former Princess, Viola – one star, Foxfire Kinemon – one star, Gladiator Rebecca – one star, Former King of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III – three stars, "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law – three stars, Straw Hat Luffy – three stars, Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff, Sabo – three stars; and Nera, the Milokaross – four stars.

Nera's eyes widened and tightened her hold of Sabo's hand. Her breath was caught in her throat and her body tensed. She felt her older brother's hand gave her a slight squeeze for comfort. She turned and looked up at her brother, as she was welcomed with a warm smile.

"Don't worry," he told her and gave his little sister's hand another squeeze, "it's just a nickname they put on people to make it easier to identify."

The girl blinked and her body relaxed. Her expression shows distress no more and her lips stretched into a cheerful smile.

"Look nii-chan, I'm worth four stars! One more than you!" she grinned, while Doflomigo spoke.

"Yeah! I can't believe your bounty is higher than mine and Luffy's," the blonde chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, before sighing, "but why we're part of this?"

* * *

"But that's not all!" Doflomigo grinned in his palace, "We've still got the man on my shit list today! He is the one responsible for throwing all of you into this cruel game! To the one that his head goes to, receives 500 million beri, "God" Usopp!" Doflomigo displayed a picture of a heroic looking Usopp on the screen and widened his grin on the uproar outside his castle. The Warlord chuckled sinisterly and ended his announcement and shut the transmitter snails. The snail did a 'clank' noise and the current King of Dressrosa turned to one of his subordinates. "When the commotion dies down a bit, bring that Nera girl to me," he ordered and sat on his chair with a chilling grin, "and inform the whole family not to kill her."

"Yes, young master," the man saluted, "but may I ask why? You've put such a high bounty on her. Plenty of people will be after her."

The pirate smirked darkly and suddenly laughed evilly. "That girl has more value than you think," he replied, "her powers will either help or kill me. It's either she's my ally or perish with those other pests." The blonde laughed darkly and rubbed his chin. "Let's see how powerful is she," he declared lowly.

* * *

Usopp's eyes bulged out in pure horror, as he let out a silent cry. For a second, he thought he was safe, but who would have known he pissed the Warlord the most. He damned his 'heroic' self, the guilt he felt when those darn dwarves crying for his aid and he damned his his bloody rush of adrenaline and rashness.

The long-nosed man let out another silent distress cry when he heard people – probably people a lot bigger and stronger than him – calling out his worth value and his location. He heard a herd of stomping feet racing towards his direction.

"Shit," the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff coursed and took his fighting stance "we have to get everyone above ground. Hurry!"

The dwarves quickly grab hold of their hero and pulled him away from civilians and warriors. The Revolutionaries grinned their teeth to think of a way to escape as quick as possible. Bartolomeo quickly ran between the two groups and hastily activated his devil fruit powers. The mob ran straight towards Bartolomeo and smashed right in the greenette's invisible barrier.

"Go above ground first," the pirate captain told the group, "I'll catch up later."

The troop nodded and quickly ran off. Suddenly, Robin heard ringing from her bag pack. She pulled a strap off her shoulder and grabbed the transmitter snail out of her bag. "Hello, Zoro?" she spoke hastily, "Where are you now?"

"I'm with Luffy and the others," he replied, "it looks like we're on the King Plateau or whatever. Looks like things have gotten really annoying."

Zoro let out an annoyed scoff and Luffy's voice was suddenly heard. "Robin! Did you see that?" he growled, "Mingo really pisses me off!" Then light chuckles were heard through the snail, making the brunette smile. "But that Usopp really cracked me up," he cackled, "Rebecca, also, somehow managed to get on the list, but I think she'll be fine."

"Luffy-nii! Did you see me too?" Nera blurted out, while they ran.

There was a gasp from the other line and then light chuckles. "Nera! I can't believe you participated in the tournament!" the raven let out his signature laugh, "You even got a higher bounty than mine. You've got a lot stronger."

The younger sister let out a cheerful laugh and jumped over a boulder. "Do you still remember our promise?" she asked.

There was a slight pause, before Luffy's voice was heard again. "Sure do!"

"Lucy, is that you?" Rebecca asked, with a huff.

The pirate captain grinned through the other line when he heard the gladiator's voice. "Oi, perfect timing! Soldier-san is here and…" the raven turned to his left, to see the person he was looking for, gone, "HUH? Where did soldier go?"

The pinkette took a deep breath and gulped. "Soldier-san, he should have turned back into a human," she stated, "what is he like?"

There was a slight pause and and baffled speech were heard from the transmitter snail. "What do you mean?" the raven captain spoke, "the one-legged solder is your father. He's the guy from the monument in the coliseum."

Rebecca's eyes widen and tears start to blur out her vision. Memories and thoughts ran through her head and she let out a cry. "I knew it," he whispered and choked on her tears, "he was always there for me."

Luffy frowned and let out a growl. He started to scold the gladiator, apologising about the outcome and assuring her he will be there for her. Lastly, he promised, he will defeat Doflomingo, once and for all. He didn't want her to give up and lose hope. He want her to live and be happy because she deserved it.

"I'll put an end to this game, right now!" he declared, "Survive, got it?"

The pinkette choked out a 'yes' and continued running above ground.

* * *

The group were running up to the coliseum and Nera looked back, to see no top-hat wearing man. The girl blinked and slowed down, allowing everyone else to proceed before her and slowly stopped moving in total. The brunette blinked again and scanned the area, but her brother was nowhere in sight. The younger sister snapped her head to an open window and ran over to it. She heard men marching and yelling behind, while calling her star value. With a huff, the girl leaped out the window to search for her older brother.

* * *

The brunette jabbed her leg in the air and huffed, while she scanned over Dressrossa. Nera has been searching for her brother about twenty minutes now, occasionally running into people wanting to kill her. She landed on top of a house with a coned roof and took a deep breathe.

The girl was quite distressed and agitated when she realised her older brother went missing. She was worried and felt slightly betrayed. She knew her older sibling is strong and his capabilities – from what she saw in the coliseum – especially with his new devil fruit powers, but she once believed he was dead and the fact that the four sworn siblings always go everywhere and do everything together, if not, at least informed, that's why Nera became somewhat upset and scared. Many possibilities that her blonde brother might be dead once again. She doesn't want to go through the pain and sorrow again, not again. Feeling the grief of losing your loved ones and close to losing them is devastatingly painful. All her sworn brothers and adopted father keep on getting themselves into danger and occasionally knocking on Death's door – in fact, one actually went in. She doesn't want to lose Sabo again, not when she just reunited with him, after he 'passed away' for almost twelve years. She'll damn fate, destiny, Death and God for mocking her.

Nera scanned the area of town and in a distant, the brunette saw smoke and flickers of fire. The girl grinned, hopped off the roof and pounced towards the smoke.

* * *

Sabo stood behind a barrier made out of fire, with marines under his feet and on the other side. He stood sternly with a metal pipe, which were lit up at the two ends.

"Whoever attempts to bring harms to these pirates shall not be allowed to pass this point onwards," the Revolutionary declared.

"Well, the pirates of the Straw Hat Crew and those warriors who currently aid them…" Fujitora paused and seemingly eyed the blonde, "… has the support of the Revolutionary Army?"

"Indeed it is," the Chief of Staff replied, "as a member of the Revolutionary Army, I shall not let you pass."

The admiral raised his brow at the younger's answer, but the following statement made him slightly amused and curious.

"Actually, what I meant was, as a big brother," the blonde corrected himself.

"Oh," the older scoffed, "and exactly whose big brother may you be?"

The boy smirked and the marines started attacking. The blonde jumped up, forgetting he doesn't have to worry about the bullets and cannons from the enemy. He pounced towards a marine with a bazooka and stretched his hand into a dragon's claw. He took hold of the weapon and easily crushed it, which made it explode.

"This bastard," a marine, with the standard marine cap and stash, growled and shot his bazooka, "his fingers are crazy strong."

The Revolutionary member sneered and landed in front of the man. "They're talons," he corrected and crushed the weapon.

Vice Admiral Bastille grinned his teeth in frustration and lifted his giant blade. "Move! There nothing you lot can do!" he cried and swung his sword at the blonde. However, before he could land an attack on the boy, his blade was stopped with just one hand, which cracked in an instant.

"My fingers," the blonde spoke, "will end the power of arrogance." He clutched his fingers and the so-called "Shark Blade" snapped like a twig. "Those are my talons!" Sabo declared.

The giant's eyes widened behind his mask and growled. Before he knew it, he was face to face with the Revolutionary Army's second in command, with the man's talons on his mask.

"Something like a human skull," the Chief of Staff smirked and added pressure, "I can simply crush like an egg." In a flash, the vice admiral's scull was crushed and his mask in the boy's hand, dripping in his own blood.

The admiral sighed and looked up at the bird cage, while muttering something. Out of nowhere, dozens of meteors started crashing down. Many marines – and people nearby – started to panic and run for their lives. The first meteor struck the bird cage, but instead of crushing the fine string, it was sliced into pieces, making the attack range larger.

Fujitsu muttered his miscalculation and praying for they safely of the citizens and Sabo dodging smaller parts of the meteor, when a silicone flashed above them.

Everyone snapped their heads upwards, with their eyes widened.

"**Crushing Scream**!"

A loud yell was heard and the meteor smashed into tiny particles, but not enough to break eardrums. The sound wave crashed into the fine strings, which disfigured the wave and sent back a horrible shrill.

Many people clutched their ears from the shrill, especially the admiral and the figure started to fall. The body flipped itself and allowed the light of the sun shone over it, revealing Block D's winner, Shishinomi L. Nera.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Chapter 6 is up! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I would like to thank **Pteri**, **chloe. mcphail. 94** (you're name won't go through when it's together) and **otakuxchan **for following this story and what ever you guys did!

**Review Replies:**

**Mr Turtle:** That is located near the beginning of this chapter!

**Rosy Fire:** Well I did describe her in Chapter 2, but if you really can't imagine her, I'll post a sketch of what she looks like on devianART when I have time.

Please review and follow this story!


End file.
